


Home Leave

by adiduck (book_people)



Series: Dimo Becomes a General [1]
Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Gen, Original Character POV, Pre-Jägerdraught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/book_people/pseuds/adiduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was always a bit of an ordeal when Dimo came home.</p>
<p>Not that Asen actually minded. He liked his older brother and, when he was being honest with himself, had no actual objections to being dragged from his master’s house to have dinner and make much of the son who hadn’t broken his father’s heart by deciding to become a tailor, but the thing was he rather suspected <i>Dimo</i> minded. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Dimo is home to visit, but only for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of writing my nano proper yesterday, I spent the entire day writing a… prequel of sorts, to explain NaNo-Dimo’s origins and to help me get a better handle on some of his more knee-jerk reactions in the novel proper. It stands alone (obviously, it’s an origin story), so I’m going to post it now for all of you lovely people. :)

It was always a bit of an ordeal when Dimo came home.

Not that Asen actually minded. He liked his older brother and, when he was being honest with himself, had no actual objections to being dragged from his master’s house to have dinner and make much of the son who hadn’t broken his father’s heart by deciding to become a tailor, but the thing was he rather suspected _Dimo_ minded.

Even so, when Asen got to his parents’ house that night, Dimo was sat in front of the fire, rather battered hat sitting on his knee in deference to his mother’s rules about hats in the house (and hadn’t his father been proud _that_ day, when his oh-so-human son had come home from campaign with a _hat_ and a story about how he got it; his father’s hat had been a constant throughout Asen’s life, and had never once moved from one of its two homes hanging by the door or firmly on his father’s head), gesturing widely and grinning as he told some story or other of the adventures he’d had on this last campaign. Their mother was in the kitchen, door wide open so she could listen to the story as she cooked what smelled like a bloody _feast_ , and little Gabi was sticking her head out of the kitchen and blatantly eavesdropping instead of helping like she ought. She caught sight of Asen and reddened, but Asen shook his head, gave her a wink, and then walked on by to greet his brother.

“Dere he is,” Asen’s father said cheerfully, from his habitual seat by the fire. He had his leg up on a footrest and a small tray of stew sat next to him on a table—his knee must have been bothering him again today, none of those dishes looked new. “Hyu is late, Asen, hyu momma is almost done with supper.”

“Hi Poppa,” Asen said wryly. “Sorry, Master von Elbe kept me a leedle late. Ve haff a few rush orders right now.”

“Pah, hyu brother is in town,” Poppa said, dismissively. “As eef dat man can’t schpare hyu for a night.”

“Izn’t dat important, poppa,” Dimo started, but their father waved a hand and kept going, now on a tear.

“No, hyu only come into town for short times, hyu brother ken manage to leave vork early for a veek or so to see hyu home from campaign.”

“Oh, leave him be, Poppa,” Yana said, coming down the stairs with the good tablecloth and napkins, presumably to set a table fit for the Heterodyne himself. “Hyu know Asen ken’t just leave without his master’s permission, that’s not how apprenticeships _work_.”

“Pah,” Asen’s father spat in the fire. “Asen is a man, now. He ken take a leedle criticism ven he is wasting his life sowing clothes instead of serving his town—“

“Und who is supposed to make the _clothes_ for all dose boys servink their town, huh,” Yana snapped, stomping over their father to loom over him. “Hy svear, iffen hyu don’t leave Asen alone about his apprenticeship tonight—“

Dimo met Asen’s eyes from across the room, rolled his, and then quietly slipped around his hollering sister to go greet his brother. He was still holding onto his hat. Asen rolled his eyes.

“Dat ting is a disgrace,” he said. “It makes hyu look like a street urchin. A street urchin vith liver failure. Und it’s ripped und dirty.”

“Hyu iz a tailor, not a hatter,” Dimo said, grinning as he walked over. “Hy tink hyu should shot op about mine hat und vorry about dot ogly ting hyu call a face instead.”

“Hyu is home for a veek this time?” Asen asked, giving Dimo a quick one-armed hug. Dimo rolled his eyes again.

“ _Hy_ didn’t say dot,” he muttered, “Not dat he’s listenink, of course. Hy can only come to dinner tonight dis time, Hy haff other plans.”

“Hyu accent got stronger again,” Asen told him, smirking.

“Pah, hyu try spendink as much time as Hy do surrounded by Jägers und see how long hyu accent takes to get stronk,” Dimo snickered. “Und vot about hyu?” He elbowed him in the side. “A man now, Hy hear. All grown op und ready to get married und giff poppa conniptions over hyu choice of carrier for real.”

“Shot op,” Asen said, rolling his eyes, and elbowing Dimo back. “Vot would hyu know about dat, anyvay,” he asked, ribbing slightly. “Private Dimo Flipov. Disgusting.” Dimo stopped grinning, blinked at him, and then snorted.

“Iz true,” he said, looking wry, and shrugging slightly. “Vot ken hyu do, Hy guess.”

“Hy—hyu know Hy didn’t mean—“

“Dun vorry about it,” Dimo interrupted, and slung an arm over Asen’s shoulders. “Kom on, iz a party! De odder girls chust ran out, runnink a last minute chore for Momma Hy tink, bot vere iz Ilia, do hyu know?”

“Probably schtill at vork,” Asen said.

“Ho?”

“Mm, he’s gots an apprenticeship now.”

“Hy hadn’t heard about dot,” Dimo said, surprised. “Who vith?”

“Herr Maessen.”

“De _grocer_?” Dimo asked, and cracked up. Asen grinned. “Hoo boy, no vonder Poppa didn’t say.”

“Vot’s going on over dere,” Asen’s father complained. “Hyu two hafing a conversation dat doesn’t include de rest ov os?” Dimo gave Asen a wry, speaking look, and then steered them back over to their father.

“Naw, Poppa, chust talkink about Ilia’s new apprenticeship!”

“Pah! _Dot’s_ not an apprenticeship. Who needs to apprentice to schtock shelves, Hy ask hyu—“

“Poppa…” Dimo started mildly.

“Dun hyu poppa him,” Yana snapped. “Ilia ken apprentice with whoever he vants, und—“

“Dinner,” Momma called from the kitchen, putting her hand on Gabi’s shoulder. Gabi jumped about a foot in the air and turned to look guilty at their mother. She gave her youngest a look, and then turned back to Yana. “Yana, haff hyu set the table yet?”

“Ilia’s not here yet, though,” Yana defended herself, even as she guiltily headed towards the table.

“Venera und Roza vent to get him,” Momma said. “Dey’ll be here any minute. Set the table! Gabi, kom help me bring de food out.”

“Velcome home,” Asen muttered under his breath to Dimo. Dimo grinned.

“Like Hy vos neffer avay,” he answered, just as quiet. Then he raised his voice to address his sister. “Hy’ll help Yana, here, gimme de odder side.”

“Hyu schtay over dere, hyu iz de guest of honor—“

“Oh, schtop it, holdink de odder side of de tablecloth, vot a hardship, how vill Hy ever survive such a test of mine endurance.”

“Vell, fine, den horry op, Hy is going gray over here.”

“Ho, now Hy izn’t going fast enough, make op hyu mind, Mistress Yana—“

“Oh, go back to hyu battles, jerk. Und put dot dirty ting down, ve have to eat off of dis.”

Dimo laughed.

\--

“Dimo vos telling me about his last campaign before,” Poppa informed the table about an hour later. Everyone groaned.

Dimo ran a hand through his messy hair, rolling his eyes. “He lasted nearly de entire meal,” he mused, “Hy iz sort of impressed. Dot’s got to be a record.”

“Vot, ken’t a father be proud of his son dese days,” Poppa complained, crossing his arms and scowling. “How many years now, und already a commendation from de Heterodyne himself, _hyu_ should be proud. Hyu vill be promoted soon, hyu see.”

“Hy dun vant a promotion,” Dimo told him mildly. “Hy told hyu, Hy like beink a private. Dey haff to send me to de action as a private.”

“Pah, hyu see, hyu get promoted. Hyu iz made for command, mine boy, Hy alvays said—“

“Mm,” Dimo agreed, setting down his fork, eyes narrowing a little. “Jah, Hy know, made for command, chust like mine father, hyu alvays said.”

“Pah,” Poppa said again, and waved his hand dismissively. Dimo’s frown darkened. “Hy vos right about the military for hyu vosn’t Hy? Hy is right about dis. Hyu is going all de vay to de top, Dimo, mark mine vords. Hyu get promoted, und keep de Heterodyne’s attention, hyu may even get offered the Jägerdraught before long.”

Dimo stilled, and looked at his father, eyes dark and hard. “Hyu alvays deed haff it all planned out, didn’t hyu Poppa,” he murmured. There was something in his tone, a warning like a banked fire. It was… familiar, but Asen hadn’t heard it much for years—not since Dimo joined the military. He’d mellowed a lot since he’d enlisted, that fluid anger that used to stay just under his skin and break through at a moment’s notice weirdly calm.

Their father stared back, raising an eyebrow. “Vot’s dot mean,” he asked, a warning to match Dimo’s in his tone. For a minute they mirrored each other—same straight dark hair, Poppa’s speckled with gray, same wide mouths, both turned down. Same dark brown eyes narrowed in a threat.

Dimo broke first. He always did with their father. He sat back, relaxing his shoulders. “Iz like hyu tink Jägers don’t have privates,” he said easily. “Hyu don’t know efferyting, Poppa.”

“Hy don’t believe it,” Roza said, light to break the tension the rest of the way. “Iffen hyu listen to Poppa, hyu’d tink he vos de leading expert on everything under de sun.”

Poppa laughed, the tension draining right out of him. “Hyu listen to hyu sister, keeds, schmartest vun out of all of hyu.”

“How _vos_ hyu last campaign, Dimo?” Ilia asked. Dimo turned to look at their younger brother, raised an eyebrow.

“Ho, hyu vant to hear?” He grinned. “Hy tell hyu after dinner, yez? So momma von’t jump offer de table und strangle me for talk ov battles at de table. Hy have tings to do, ken’t die here tonight.”

“Aw,” Ilia said, grinning back. “But Hy didn’t get to hear before dinner, und after dere von’t be moch time for schtories before hyu haff to go.”

“Hy iz sure Dimo ken find time to tell hyu later in de veek,” Momma said comfortingly, and Dimo winced.

“Ektually… Hy tell Asen earlier, bot Hy iz not goink to be able to kom later in de veek dis time. Hy—“ he paused, then his eyes shifted to Poppa and he sighed. “Hy haff odder plans, see, sorry—“

“Bot Hy made plans vit de Salas,” Momma said, sounding dismayed. “Dey vere really looking forward to seeink hyu, Dimo, und Doina vill be dere, hyu remember Doina.”

“Yez, Momma, Hy remember Doina, ve vere in de same classes,” Dimo said patiently. “Bot Hy ken’t come. Hyu should have asked before makink plans, Hy keep tellink hyu.”

“Can’t hyu cancel?” Momma weedled.

“ _Momma_ ,” Yana snapped, slamming her fork down. “He sayz he has plans, leave him alone.”

“Thenk hyu, I can defend mineself,” Dimo said wryly.

“Just dis vunce, Dimo,” Momma said.

“Dot’s vat hyu said last time, though,” Gabi piped up.

“Stop helpink, Gabi honey. Dimo, sveetie, Hy know Hy should have asked, bot hyu usually iz free for a veek ven hyu iz back und Hy just assumed—iz just dat it vould be _rude_ to cancel on dem now—“

“Hy ken’t,” Dimo said, turning back to his dinner decisively. “Hy ken’t cancel dese, Hy haff had dem planned for ages, dere’s nottink Hy ken do.”

“Oh, but Dimo—“

“Hy may not effen be in town,” Dimo interrupted. “Hy don’t know, it depends on—on a few tings. Hy ken’t cancel, Momma, sorry.”

“Vot iz so important dot hyu can’t make an exception for hyu momma,” Poppa asked.

“Leave him be, Poppa,” Asen interrupted. “Dimo has plans, so vot. He’s allowed.”

“…Oh!” Venera interrupted. “Plans, eh? Momma, Dimo has _plans_.”

“…Hoo, Hy _see_ ,” Momma said, turning to look at Dimo with new interest.

“No,” Dimo said.

“…Vait, _dose_ type of plans?” Yana asked.

“ _No_ ,” Dimo said, more firmly.

“ _Lady friend_ plans?” Roza asked, eyes wide.

“Hyu have a _girlfriend_ ,” Gabi shrieked.

“Hy _do not_ ,” Dimo snapped.

“Ven is ve gonna meet her?” Momma asked.

“Hy is _not meetink a girl_ ,” Dimo practically shouted, and then started laughing, bent nearly double. “Red _fire_ ,” he gasped, “hyu don’t _leesten_ , any ov hyu.”

“Vell, vot is hyu doing then,” Roza asked. “Hyu should tell us, or ve is gonna assume hyu met a girl und is shy. Oh, is it a boy, is dat vhy—“

“ _No_ ,” Dimo said, sitting up and grinning. He was still chuckling a little. “Hy mean, yes, my plans involve somevun who happens to be a man, bot is not a date. Is… vork-related.”

“Ho, _vell_ ,” Poppa said, suddenly interested. “Something classified?”

“Hy couldn’t tell hyu iffen it vos, Poppa,” Dimo said wryly, “bot… no. Iz… chust sensitive. Hy—“ he looked around the table, and ran a hand through his hair again absently, scratched behind an ear, and then shook his head. “Ennyvay, Hy ken’t come to dinner later dis veek.” He went back to his food. “Dis is goot, Momma,” he said, and just like that, the subject was somehow closed.

Asen watched Dimo through the rest of dinner, but while he was maybe a bit quieter, nothing seemed that amiss. Still, there was something…

Dimo glanced at the clock, and put down his fork. “Dot vos goot,” he said, leaning back in his chair and patting his stomach. “Thenk hyu, Momma.”

“Anything for hyu, sveetie,” his mother said cheerfully, and stood up to start clearing plates.

“Vot, alreddy?” Poppa complained. “Hy iz schtill eatink—“

“Early schtart tomorrow,” Dimo said apologetically, shrugging. “Und Hy promised Ilia a schtory.”

“Ooh, story!” Ilia put down his fork too. “Can Hy be excused Momma?” Momma sighed.

“Yes, de boys ken all be excused. Girls, help me clean op, und hyu can go in ven ve is done.”

“Right,” Dimo said, and scooped their 12-year-old brother up onto his shoulders. His hat materialized out of nowhere, and he plopped in on their brother’s head. Ilia giggled, and pushed it up so it wouldn’t flop into his eyes. “Let’s see… vell, ve vos doink a raid on Zvečaj—“ and he led the way into the room, their Poppa limping behind and listening attentively. Asen looked at his mother, who shooed him away after them, and then shrugged and followed.

Well, he liked Dimo’s stories too. He was only human, after all…

\--

Gabi fell asleep halfway through Dimo’s retelling of one of his adventures, which in Asen’s amused opinon spoke mostly of her Mechanicsburger upbringing, since Dimo rarely left out the… more graphic aspects of being a Heterodyne soldier.

“Ah, Hy guess it is bed time,” Momma mused, and everyone snickered. “Ilia, hyu should probably head back to hyu master’s, iffen he is expecting hyu home tonight. Is getting late, und Hy dun vant hyu valking alone…”

“But Momma—“

“No, humor me, Ilia, Hy don’t vant hyu out und about in de night. Actually, mebbe hyu _should_ stay after all, is alreddy dark und Hy—“ 

“Hy’ll valk vith him,” Asen offered, getting up as well. “Hy should be getting back mineself, Hy haff to be op early tomorrow.”

“…Hy’ll valk vit him, too,” Dimo said, eyeing the clock again with a frown. He’d been glancing at it fairly regularly since dinner was over, like he needed to be somewhere and didn’t want to lose track of time. “Hy is going hyu vay, und Hy haff an early day ennyvay.”

“Oh, already?” Momma said. “But this is the only time hyu can come dis visit!”

“…jah, sorry,” Dimo said. “Hy ken take Gabi op, though, iffen hyu vant…”

“Oh!” Momma blinked. “Sure, dat’s fine.”

“Hokay,” Dimo said, and scooped their youngest sister up easily from her position leaning against Poppa’s chair, whisking her up the stairs like a sleeping princess in a fairy tale. He was back before Ilia and Asen had finished getting their things and saying their goodbyes, and suffered through Roza and Venera giving him hugs.

“Tell your friend you’re meeting that I say hi,” Venera whispered unsubtly, and Dimo laughed, hugging her again.

“Iz not a date,” he insisted, “bot hokay, Hy ken mention Hy guess. Take care, leedle sister. Und _hyu_ ,” he said, as Roza took her turn. “Hyu don’t leesten to everyting Poppa says, hyu hear?”

“Yes, Dimo,” Roza said, far too seriously, and Dimo ruffled her hair.

“Vot about hyu,” he said to Yana. Their eldest sister blinked in surprise. She was, of course, much too old these days to be going about hugging people at random. Dimo opened his arms in invitation, though, and she… she looked at him a while, puzzled, and then gave in, giving him a hug goodbye. “Hyu keep on vit hyu crusades,” he told her, sotto voce. “Somevun needs to keep Poppa in line, hokay?”

“Hy vill—is something wrong, Dimo?”

“Hm? No, nottink.” He smiled at her, and then turned and gave Momma a hug and kiss, thanking her again for the meal and promising that he’d “see vot Hy ken do” about meeting that lady Momma was trying to set him up with, before he turned to Poppa. He held out a hand, and shook their father’s firmly.

“Hope hyu mission goes vell,” Poppa said, trying to sound like he wasn’t going to tell everyone in the world that his son had a classified mission the moment he had the opportunity. Dimo gave him a vague smile.

“Not a mission, really, bot… thenk hyu, Poppa. Hy—“ he sighed, and then almost as though it were an impulse rushed in and gave him a quick one-armed embrace. Next second, he was releasing their startled father and swinging Ilia onto his back. The hat, which had remained to hand all through the storytelling and the goodbyes, went back onto his head. “Hokay,” he said, briskly, “Let’s see iffen Hy ken remember vhere de grocer iz.”

Dimo kept Ilia chatting about his apprenticeship in between yawns all the way back to his master’s house, which was actually a feat in that Asen had no idea there was so much to talk about on the subject of being a grocer. Asen walked next to them, watching Dimo… well, probably far too closely, but Dimo was nice enough to ignore it. Or else he just didn’t want to talk about whatever it was in front of Ilia, who was sleepy and therefore not really paying attention.

“Hyu should come und see me at vork, Dimo,” Ilia said when Dimo dropped him on the front stoop. “Hy can show hyu mine inventory, und all the shelves Hy arranged. Hy can’t go into de back room yet, bot—“

Dimo laughed. “Hokay, hokay. If dere is any vay Hy can come see hyu at vork, Hy promise Hy vill.”

“Hokay, good.” Ilia nodded decisively, and held out a very grown-up hand to shake. Dimo shook it, equally serious, and then ruffled Ilia’s hair.

“Hyu keep doink hyu, Ilia, hokay? I come see hyu iffen Hy can.”

“Night, Dimo.” 

“Night, keedo.”

“Vot am Hy, chopped liver,” Asen asked, rolling his eyes, and put Ilia in a headlock. 

“Ow ow stop, Aseeeeen.”

Asen let go, and then ruffled Ilia’s hair some more just for good measure. “Be gone vit hyu, brat. _Hy_ vill see hyu tomorrow, probably.”

Ilia went up the stairs and into the house, and waved one more time before closing the door quietly behind him. Asen waited exactly 10 seconds before rounding on his older brother.

“Hokay, vot’s op?”

“Vot?” Dimo said, sounding surprised.

“Hyu keep checking de time, und hyu hugged efferyvun on de vay out. Hyu even hugged _Poppa_.”

Dimo sighed. “Iz notting, Asen.”

“Jah, und Hy is secretly a Hapsburg,” Asen said, raising an eyebrow at his brother. Dimo rolled his eyes, and shoved his hands in his pockets.

“Let’s talk und valk,” he offered. “Hyu iz over dis vay, jah?”

“Dimo—“

“Hy may have made it sound like Hy vos… leaving tomorrow ven Hy ektually iz meeting de… person tonight,” Dimo said. “Dot’s all.”

“Sveet lightning, Dimo, hyu is _sneaking out tonight_? Momma is gonna keel hyu, hyu know she only let dot dinner ting go because she thought she could track hyu down und convince hyu later.”

“Hy didn’t vant to deal vith all de drama of de goink off,” Dimo complained. 

“Hyu mean, sayink goodbye to hyu family ven hyu iz goink off to mebbe get hyuself keeled?” Asen asked wryly.

“Vell, _dot_ ’s a leedle dramatic—“

“Dimo.” Asen looked at his brother. Dimo didn’t look… nervous, really, but he rarely did when he was going off on campaign. There was an edge, though, that edge of liquid violence that was always just under his brother’s skin. But it wasn’t like it would overflow, more like it was—

Dimo looked a little excited. Like he was anticipating something.

“How dangerous is de ting hyu is going to do,” Asen asked slowly.

Dimo huffed, and shrugged, which was answer enough. “It doesn’t matter,” he told Asen, which only confirmed it. “Hy iz goink to do it ennyvay.”

Asen was beginning to get a terrible feeling about this. Something that Dimo had said earlier, that their father had always had a plan for them, he’d said it right after his father had suggested—and then he’d said he didn’t need to be promoted to—

“Dimo.” 

“Asen,” Dimo said, levelly. “Dis is hyu.” It was. They were right next to his Master’s shop, and three blocks past where Dimo would have needed to turn off to get back to the human barracks to pack.

The Castle, on the other hand, loomed large to their right, a mere six blocks away.

Asen swallowed, and looked at his brother. Dimo, their father’s eldest son, who’d done exactly what Poppa wanted so he and Ilia wouldn’t have to and found out he loved it. Dimo, who’d always been steady and dependable until he wasn’t. Dimo, who’d never really managed to shake the liquid anger that lived under his skin.

“Am Hy gonna hear from hyu later dis veek,” Asen asked quietly.

“Hy’ll try,” Dimo started. 

“No, Hy mean…” Asen ran a hand through his hair, trying to find the words. “Hy mean, can hyu send vord. How hyu… hyu meeting goes.”

“Ah.” Dimo quirked him a smile. “Yez, ektually, dot vos de plan.” He sighed, opened his mouth as though to say something, and then shook his head and pulled Asen into a hug. Asen hugged back.

“Hyu vill take care ov dem, jah?” Dimo asked, voice a little rough. “Hy mean… hyu turned out goot, hyu know, keed. Hyu grew op goot. Better den me. Hyu’ll—“

“Jah,” Asen said, and tried not to feel like this was his brother _really_ saying goodbye. “Of course.”

“Good.” Dimo stepped back, held Asen at arm’s length, and gave a decisive nod. “Hokay.”

“Hyu’ll send vord,” Asen said, firmly. Dimo smiled again, nodded, rolled his eyes like Asen was being ridiculous. “Hokay, goot. Hy’ll look for it. Good night, brother.”

“Night, brodder,” Dimo responded, shoving his hands in his pockets again. Asen turned and walked into his master’s house.

Then he went to the window and watched as his oldest brother turned towards the Castle instead of backtracking to the turn for the barracks, and walked away.

\--

The next morning, when a Jäger showed up with the news that Dimo had taken the Troth and survived the Bräu, and had assigned his stipend to Asen to distribute between himself, Ilia, and the girls instead of to their parents, Asen couldn’t bring himself to be surprised at all.


End file.
